headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Team 7
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Team-7 Team Seven | continuity = WildStorm | type = | status = | leaders = John Lynch | members = Alex Fairchild; Andrew Johnson; Berckmann; Cole Cash; Jackson Dane; John Lynch; Marc Slayton; Michael Cray; Richard McNamara; Stephen Callahan | allies = Gen13 International Operations Wetworks X-Men | enemies = Miles Craven | 1st appearance = Team 7 #1 }} Team 7 is a fictional military unit featured in comic books published by Image Comics under their WildStorm Productions imprint. The team has ties to most other titles in the greater WildStorm Universe and they first appeared as a unit in ''Team 7'' #1 in October, 1994. Most of the main team members however made prior appearances in other titles. Description Team 7 was an elite military unit made up of soldiers from various branches of the U.S. armed forces. They were the eighth iteration of this select commando squad since its inception in the 1940s. Team 7 was created by National Security czar Miles Craven as the "boots on the ground" arm of International Operations (I/O). Like everyone under his charge, Craven felt that the soldiers in Team 7 were expendable and was more than willing to sacrifice them to serve his own personal agendas. In the 1970s, International Operations sent Team 7 on a combat mission to the Middle East. Craven betrayed the team and had them exposed to a radioactive biochemical dubbed the Gen-Factor. Many who were exposed to it died, while others went insane. Most of the members of Team 7 however, survived the incident, only to discover that they began to exhibit psychokinetic powers. The group continued to operate in the capacity of black ops unit for International Operations, but now had the benefit of additional powers. These abilities enabled them to survive a nuclear explosion. They came to learn that the nuclear strikes had been ordered by Miles Craven. As time went on, the group fractured, with many of the remaining members pursuing personal goals, including starting families. All of the children of the original Team 7 members were born with the Gen-Factor. As they grew into teenagers, they banded together to form Gen13. In the early 1990s, original Team 7 member, Jackson Dane, led a new branch of Team Seven. This group went on a mission to Transylvania to recover a biological weapon. The bio-weapon in question turned out to be a liquid nanotech symbiote. The mission turned sour, and they were caught in a crossfire. As a desperate measure, Dane's team willingly exposed themselves to the symbiote in the hopes of surviving. The symbiote covered them in a golden second skin that was impervious to damage. Known as the "Wetworks" team, this group cut ties with International Operations and began working as freelance operatives for Armand Waering. Members .]] Original Team * Andrew Johnson * Arclight, Jackson Dane * Backlash, Marc Slayton * Berckmann * Boloround, Richard McNamara * Bulleteer, Stewart Chang * Dead Eye, Cole Cash * Deathblow, Michael Cray * Slaphammer, Alex Fairchild * Topkick, John Lynch * Wraparound, Stephen Callahan Wetworks Team * Claymore, Clayton Maure * Crossbones, Nicholas Jones * Dozer, Joseph Mendoza * Flattop, Jason C. Phillips * Grail, Salvador Alonday * Jester, Cord Lemoyne * Mother-One, Rachel Rhodes * Pilgrim, Maritza Blackbird Other Members * Bloodmoon, Robert Diaz * Cyberjack, Jack Rhodes * Pirate King, Lucius Morgan Recommendations External Links * * Team 7 at Wikipedia *